


There goes the Neighborhood

by SassyPantsJaxon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPantsJaxon/pseuds/SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: To say that Germany's day wasn't going well was an understatement. From his alarm not waking him up, to his biggest secret being revealed to the world. Oh well, at least he has someone who loves him to make it better.
Relationships: Germany/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	There goes the Neighborhood

To say that Germany’s day wasn’t going well was a bit of an understatement. To start with, his alarm hadn’t gone off for some reason, which meant he hadn’t had time for his morning workout. Then, after his husband’s alarm woke him up, he had been in a rush to get ready, only to spill hot coffee all over himself as soon as he was dressed. His husband had only given him a gentle smile as he found him a clean shirt and tie, made a new cup of coffee, and then tied his tie for him before giving him a soft kiss and sending him off to set up the meeting room while he got ready.

Either the staff hadn’t cleaned the meeting room after the last group to use it, or someone had been in there earlier and made a mess. Germany sighed as he set his briefcase on the table and went about straightening up the room. England, prompt as always, was the first to arrive as Germany was going over his notes, realizing he had forgotten his glasses and wondering if he had time to go get them. Probably not, if the rest of the G8 were slowly trickling into the room.

“You forgot these,” a soft voice murmured in his ear as something was discretely pressed into his hand. Germany looked down at his leather glasses case and sent his partner a grateful smile. 

After Italy was only five minutes late, Germany was finally able to call the meeting to order. Altogether, the meeting itself hadn’t gone that badly. They only went wildly off-topic seven times, America and Russia only threatened a second cold war twice, Canada was almost able to make it through his presentation before somebody forgot it wasn’t their turn and started speaking over him, and France and England only whispered between each other instead of starting a fight. He probably should have been a bit more worried about that one.

And then finally,  _ finally _ , they had gone through all their business, none too soon, as he was ready to just go back to his room, lay in bed with his husband, and do nothing until it was time for their dinner reservations. “Before we close, does anyone have any closing remarks?” he asked, hoping there wouldn’t be any.

“Ah, yes, Germany, I have a question,” France raised his hand, “When did you get married?”

Germany felt a rush of cold confusion wash over him as he wondered how France could have known that. “What?” he asked, rather un-eloquently.

“You’re wearing a wedding band,” France nodded towards his hands, “So Angleterre and I were wondering how long you had been married and why we weren’t invited to the wedding. And also who the lucky other party is…”

So that was what they had been gossiping about. Germany reached down and twisted the gold band off his finger and tucked it into the breast pocket of his suit, something he had meant to do before the meeting started, but had forgotten. Not that it made any difference now.

“Did you finally make your move on little Italy?” France continued, ignoring Germany’s discomfort.

“Italy?” he repeated.

Italy seemed just as started to be called out, “Me? What do I have to do with this?”

“Well,” France laughed, “It’s no secret that the two of you have been...involved for the past hundred years.” There was a murmur of agreement from a few other nations. Germany glared at them.

“I have no part in this-” Italy said at the same time as Germany informed them “My relationship status is none of your business.”

“Oh, but Big Brother is only curious…”

“Yeah!” America agreed, “You can’t just drop a bombshell like that and then not clarify anything. You have to tell us who it is.”

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. He knew he was never getting away from the scrutiny of this revelation. “I don’t have to tell you anything. If nobody else has anything to add, then this meeting is dismissed.” He gathered his papers together, intending to make a retreat back to his room.

“Yeah, except we’re not done.”America continued, “Not until you tell us who you married.”

“It’s a simple process of elimination,” England said. Germany’s face twitched in irritation, knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to leave until this matter was settled. “There are only so many countries Germany is that close too. If it isn’t Italy, then who does that leave? France? Obviously it’s not him. Belgium?”

“But Germany’s gay. Oops! Sorry…” Italy sent him an apologetic glance. Germany twitched again.

“Right, no one’s really surprised by that piece of information.” England continued without hesitation, “But who does it really leave?”

America, Russia and France joined him in throwing out suggestions, each one more absurd than the last. Germany was about to snap at them all to mind their own damn business and storm out of the room when a soft clear voice broke up the argument.

“It’s me.” The room fell into silence as everybody turned to Japan, who had stood up to speak.

America laughed, “What?”

“It’s me.” Japan repeated, “Germany and I are married, and have been for some time now.”

“Kiku,” Germany sighed.

Japan gave him that soft smile again and an almost imperceptible shrug, as if to say  _ ‘it was bound to come out eventually’ _ . “As for why we didn’t tell anyone,” he continued, “I suppose we were just enjoying having something private and got a little carried away. I apologize if any of you are hurt by our decision to keep this between ourselves.” Japan bowed to complete his apology.

“Seriously?” America asked, “I mean, really? You’re actually married to this guy?” Japan looked up at his friend and nodded. “And you never felt the need to say anything? That sucks.”

Germany doubted America noticed the hurt look that briefly flashed across Japan’s face. “Are those kind of comments really necessary?” he interrupted.

“Actually, I’m curious,” France spoke again, “Did you really tell no one? All this time, and you’ve managed to keep it this secret.”

“It wasn’t that we were trying to keep it a secret,” Japan insisted, “It just never happened to come out.”

“Obviously our bosses know.” Germany continued, “And Prussia.”

“And me.” Italy confirmed.

“Well now I really don’t know how you kept it secret.” England said.

Germany sighed, his headache returning full force. “Well, now that everybody knows, I’d like to finally close the meeting.”

“Seconded.” America said. Germany thought he heard a bitter edge in his voice.

“Wonderful. We’ll reconvene next month. See you all then.”

America was the first to leave, not saying another word to anyone. Canada followed close behind him, trying to get his attention. Russia left alone, humming to himself in his usual unnaturally cheerful mood. England hung around for another minute, like there was something he wanted to say. Awkward silence hung over them instead until France pulled him away.

“Oh!” France turned back right before leaving the room, “Congratulations.” He gave them a sincere smile.

“Thank you.” Germany and Japan said at the same time, and then they were alone with Italy.

“I’m really sorry about that.” Italy said, “I know that’s not how you wanted everybody else to find out.”

  
  


“It’s not your fault, Feli,” Germany waved him away.

“After all this time, I’m not sure there was any other way for them to find out.” Japan sighed as he came to stand next to his husband. “But I think I’ve upset America by not telling him.”

“That’s his business if he wants to be upset,” Germany sat down, pulling Kiku into his arms despite his protests. “I don’t know what they’re all so worked up about anyway.”

“Because they’re our friends,” Kiku relaxed against him, “They probably just expected that we would have told them about something this major. Ludwig,” He kissed his forehead.

“Yeah,” he groaned, burying his face in Kiku’s shoulder, “I know.”

“It’s only a matter of time before the rest of the world finds out. You know how France and Russia love to gossip.”

Ludwig nodded, his headache getting worse.

“I should probably go,” Feli said, “Give you some privacy before everybody else starts giving you their opinions.”

“Thanks,” Ludwig groaned.

“I love you!” Feli chirped as he grabbed his things and headed for the door.

“Thank you,” Kiku called after him, “We love you too.” He sighed before pulling Ludwig to his feet and out of the meeting room, back up to their room. “Well…” he sighed.

“There goes our privacy.” Ludwig confirmed as he sat down on the bed.

“I’m sure they’ll find something else to gossip about soon enough.” Kiku took off his shoes and dug around in his suitcase for something more comfortable to change into. “We just have to get through being the center of attention first.”

“Ugh, can’t we just skip over that part?” Ludwig wrapped an arm around his husband then leaned back, pulling him down onto the bed with him. Kiku yelped at the abrupt movement, then giggled a little as he looked up at Ludwig.

“Probably not.” He reached into Ludwig’s pocket, taking his phone, turning it off, and tossing it somewhere across the room. “So we might as well make the most of the time we have before everybody else starts calling us about it.”

“Might as well.” Ludwig agreed as Kiku started kissing him. 

Kiku groaned as his own phone started ringing.  “Too late,” he pulled away from Ludwig to look at the screen, “China,” he turned the device off and threw it in the same direction as Ludwig’s. 

“Do you think France or Russia called him first?” Ludwig pulled him back into his arms.

“Probably England.”

Ludwig laughed, “Probably. I guess this is what you get for marrying me.”

“Maybe,” Kiku reached into Ludwig’s pocket again, this time pulling out his wedding ring and sliding it back onto his finger. “But I’d do it again.”


End file.
